


The Learning of Letters

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, WIP Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan and Fitz have a little adventure, and help a lad out. But then....well, not all is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Learning of Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written for the hl_springfever request last year, and had it beta read by a wonderful and truthful person. Having had the flaws pointed out to me (and flaws they are, no doubt about it) I unceremoniously dumped it and wrote a completely different story for submission. But today is a day for sweet, sweet amnesty, so I release it! And hope I don't get too many soggy vegetables lobbed my way.

"Oh, ho. What is this?"

"Something of interest, I'd wager."

"Haven't you wagered enough lately?" Duncan turned his eyes from the approaching interest and cast a sidelong glance to his traveling companion.

"Enough for a lifetime, rest assured. How was I to know a tiny slip of a girl like that could drink so much in a sitting?" Fitzcairn paused thoughtfully. "A woman like that…I should have asked her to marry me."

"You'd have two dozen wives if you asked every woman who could out drink you to get married."

Fitzcairn snorted. "Look lively, laddie. Here they come."

They were still in the process of coming, but ahead of the hazy dust being raised well along the road came running a young lad. He skidded to a stop in front of Duncan and Fitz, panting and looking back behind him. His eyes were wide, his face flushed, and his dark hair wild. "Please," he said and heaved a few breaths. "Please--"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Get in the bushes."

The lad dived into the undergrowth.

"Getting bored with our usual adventures?" Fitz asked.

"Aye. Let's see how this one fares, shall we?" Duncan pulled out a flask from his belt and took a swig before tossing it over. Fitz grinned and enjoyed a few drops himself, swishing the liquid around his mouth before finally swallowing.

Finally the cloud of dust caught up to Duncan and Fitz, and they could see that it had been caused by the falling and rising of sixteen hooves. A-top the horses that the hooves belonged to sat four dour faced men with lace at their throats and fine leather on their feet. "You, there," the foremost one--and by far the ugliest--imperiously called down to them. "We have been on the trail of a runaway. Have you seen anyone?"

Duncan gave a courtly bow, although not so courtly as to take his eyes from the rider, and staggered a little bit as he swept back up. "Nay, sir. The road is a lonely one."

"You have seen nothing?" asked the second rider, his face reddened by something more than just heavy riding. "How is that to be?"

Fitz grinned up at the men. "There hasn't been a soul about today. I swear it upon my poor mother's grave."

The first man dismounted and came close to Fitz , and being a slight bit taller, glared down at him. "If I find out I have been mislead--"

Fitz hiccupped just then. "Oh, hardly, sir! I would do it gladly on my dear mother's resting place, which isn't far yonder, if you'd have me swear it upon the very place."

The man waved his hand in front of his face and angrily remounted. "No, you soused fiend." He turned to his companions. "There must have been a path we missed. Come, then!" He briskly turned his horse and they pounded back the way they came, raising the dust which had barely begun to settle.

Duncan sighed and Fitz threw back the flask. "Laddie?" Fitz called into the underbrush.

Hesitantly, the young man came back out on the road. "Are they gone?"

"Gone for now, most likely. Come along." Duncan and Fitz each grabbed an elbow and began walking in the direction they had originally come, the lad trapped in the middle. "Best to put a distance between. You can tell us your troubles as we go."

"First tell us your name." Duncan paused in the road to repeat his courtly bow, though this time it was genuine. "I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod."

"Hugh Fitzcairn," Fitz chimed in, giving his own elaborate bow, "of the…uh…noble Fitzcairns. Naturally."

The lad gaped at them, but then shyly smiled. "My name is Alex-- Alex. Many thanks to the both of you for your great help."

"Our pleasure," Duncan said and started them all walking again. "There's a town just up ahead. We stayed there last eve."

"Ah, yes," Fitz joined. "A sweet little place. And richer by my money," he grumbled.

"Well don't make it any richer this time. Avoid placing any wagers," Duncan advised. He smiled at their new companion. "But perhaps while we walk, you'll tell us how you came to be on the road. And what your quarrel is with those men."

The lad had begun to look a little perkier, but now he wilted again. "Yes, it’s a horrible tale, really. I am the…er…son of a rather wealthy merchant and he hoped to make a good match for me."

"Ah," Fitz chimed in, "and the match was not to your liking? Ugly was she?"

"Like a goat!" Alex exclaimed. "No…no, uglier than a goat. A hog. Vermin. A…a…."

"A toothless old hag?"

"Precisely." Alex nodded. "And smelly too. I have no intentions of marrying, so I've run away. To seek my fortune. Papa sent them to fetch me back, but I won't go." He glanced between Duncan and Fitz. "You'll help me?"

"Course we will, lad," Duncan said.

Fitz sighed and shrugged his shoulders, but nodded agreement. "Do you have any skills at all?"

"Skills?" Alex considered. "I--I'm not quite sure. What sort of skills should one have?"

"A good arm," Fitz said and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Alex looked abashed and shook his head. "Have you a trade? Perhaps skill with a knife to carve? Hunt? Build?" Alex again shook his head. "Hadn't your father taught you anything?"

"Actually…no, nothing." Alex placed his hands to the side of head and moaned.

Duncan patted him on the back. "There, there. All will be well. We'll find something for you, or teach you a trade. Look, it is only--" he paused to glare at the post that they were passing. He'd only just started to learn his numbers. "Four miles to Meridathe."

Alex sniffed sadly, still obviously troubled by his apparent lack of skills, and looked at the post. "Meridane, you mean. And it's eight."

Fitz and Duncan stopped and stared at the young man. "You can read!"

Duncan slapped the post with the flat of his hand for good measure. "Why didn't you mention that as a skill!"

"Reading?" Alex asked, perplexed. "Of course I've learned my letters. I thought most people did."

"Come along then," Fitz said, breaking in. "We've eight miles to go. And night coming soon enough." He guided Alex along with him, and Duncan followed close behind.

They made the town in good time, and were able to secure lodging again at the Inn. After a quick meal at the first floor tavern, they went upstairs to their room.

Duncan sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boots off wearily. "Oye, what a long journey we traveled, just to see this same Inn again."

"One would think such a long walk would have brought us elsewhere," Fitz agreed, but he grinned at Alex. "But the day was interesting enough."

Alex stood against the wall next to the door, staring hesitantly at the bed. "Is--is that all there is?"

"All there is of what?" Duncan asked.

Alex pointed to the bed. "Of that."

Duncan frowned and looked at the bed. "Only one bed? Would you be expecting a dozen?" He laughed, but then stopped at the expression on Alex's face. He went to the young man and stared into his bright eyes that looked near tear-shed. "There's only the one," he said softly. "You're used to having your own, then?"

Alex bit his lip and nodded. "I suppose Papa spoiled me a bit, I'm his only…son, you see."

Duncan patted Alex on the shoulder. "Neither Fitz nor I bite, I promise you. Come along, you'll feel better after you've rested."

Alex gave a trembling sort of nod and they both settled down next to Fitz who was already snoring. Duncan gave Alex the outside edge, even though he knew Fitz tended to kick--especially since Fitz tended to kick, he amended. At least in the morning he wouldn't be adverse to returning a few kicks. He grinned, and let sleep take him.

In the morning, things were a little brighter. The three of them had a good breakfast and then set Alex at a table for the rest of the morning as word spread that a learned man would read anything brought. Remembering the gouging they'd experienced, they charged a more reasonable fee and Alex nimbly read anything that was handed to him. By late afternoon, they had a nice amount.

"All that for reading a few letters," Alex said and shook his head. "I never knew it was such an important skill." He laughed. "Imagine!"

Duncan counted the profits again before sliding them into a pouch. "Aye. Very good. I was hoping…that is I wanted to talk to you about something, Alex."

"What is it?"

"Neither Fitz nor I know our letters and we were hoping that you might teach us. If we were to travel together for a while."

Alex's eyes grew large and round. "I'd be delighted to teach you. Of course, I will. It's only right after all you've done to help me."

"Excellent, then. 'Tis settled. You'll travel on with us in the morning. Our sword arms and your skill, and we'll make a merry group." Duncan grasped Alex's hand with both of his own and held it fast. Alex blushed.

Upon the morrow, the three travelers set out for another village where they'd heard there were opportunities. Then, another village. And after that, still another.

It was a matter of two weeks before they finally found semi-permanent residence in a village. Duncan and Fitz were hired by the Inn Keeper to dispel ruffians and Alex was hired out as usual to read things, and to help the Inn Keeper manage the paperwork for his accounts. They slept in the back room of the Inn, and Alex taught them letters each night.

It was about a week passing when one early afternoon Alex brought the water in to the room, and had slopped some along his arm and sleeve. Duncan was concentrating on his letter forms, scratching them out painfully one stubborn stroke at a time, when Alex entered with the pitcher. Duncan smiled at his friend and Alex smiled back, and came over to check Duncan's work.

"Oh, this is very good. You're becoming better each day!" Alex ran a finger across the paper. "See here? Look at how easily it seems you formed it."

"Aye," Duncan acknowledged, but there was a lump in his throat, and he couldn't tear his eyes off the well-formed wrist of his teacher. The sleeve was soaked where the water had spilled and the skin had a light sheen of dampness. He found that he suddenly wanted to press his lips against the inside of that wrist. He shook his head to clear it. "Aye, they're much clearer inside my head."

Alex smiled at him. "If only dear Fitz were as diligent as you. I don't think letter forms keep his attention well."

"He has other forms in mind, I think," Duncan whispered back and was rewarded with an amused sigh.

The next day, near the same thing happened. And the day after that.

Early on the fourth day, Duncan put down his ink and paper and went in search of Fitz. He found him tangled in the bed sheets of the lovely plump barmaid.

"Fitzcairn! Fitz!" Duncan pleaded. "It's a matter of great importance!"

Fitz gave a snort, continued on with his snoring, and held the barmaid all the snugger.

She winked at Duncan and burrowed back under the sheets, giving Fitz an unceremonial shove. "Go help y'friend, you lout," she told him, and then almost immediately softened. "You big lout," she said fondly.

Fitz rubbed at his eyes. "What ever can you need this early in the day, MacLeod?" He reached about for his scattered clothes and squinted out the window towards the sky. "Why, it isn't even noon!"

"I have to talk to you." Duncan nearly hissed the words as he waited impatiently for Fitz to don his clothes. "It is very important."

"It'd better be to wake a man out of a beautiful woman's bed--" he paused to blow a kiss at the barmaid, who giggled, "--and hours before any decent repast will be available."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about? Your stomach and your--"

Fitz grinned.

"--your appetite?" Duncan finished.

"No. Sometimes I think about having a good smoke, too." Fitz pulled his pipe from his pocket and considered it, then started preparing it. "So, what is this urgent and most critically important thing that must be discussed between the two of us?"

Duncan pulled him outside the room, and outside the Inn, and then far away from the Inn and any prying ears. They continued strolling away. "Fitz, I think I'm falling in love."

"That's what you dragged me out of bed for? To tell me of your appetite?" Fitz laughed. "Surely in your not-so-few years you must have fallen in love before, laddie."

"Of course!" Duncan huffed. "But this is different."

"How different can it be?" Fitz held up a finger on one hand. "You." He held up a finger on another hand. "The lass." He marched the two fingers through the air and into proximity. "See? Easy as breathing. Why, you just bat your eyes at them and--"

"It's Alex."

"--smile at them--what? What?" Fitz dropped his pipe in the grass. "You've taken to our young lad?"

Duncan sighed and nodded.

"Well." Fitz was silent for a moment as he retrieved his pipe. "Well, then."

"Precisely," Duncan said gloomily.

"And Alex?"

"I haven't spoken with him yet. I--he smiles at me sometimes and I would swear any oath that he thinks of me similarly but…Fitz, I haven't had much to do with men."

"Oh, that," Fitz said. "It's the same as usual. Just a few things change. In fact, being a man means you already know all the secrets!" He continued, "You ah--you haven't even kissed a man?"

"No…." Duncan stopped walking and Fitz stopped too. They stared at each other.

"Oh, fine," Fitz finally said, waving a hand, "go ahead and just do it!"

Duncan took a deep breath and plunged ahead, grabbing Fitz and pulling him inwards. He pressed his lips against Fitz's and kissed, eyes closed, mind whirling. It was--nice. Fitz smelled slightly of stale smoke, but he also reminded Duncan of nights under a heavy wool cover with the fire roaring and a tankard of drink at hand. His lips were soft and compliant, and above all else, warm…when Duncan finally pulled away, he was reluctant to have the kiss end.

Fitz heaved a breath. "I don't think you've a thing in the world to worry about, laddie." He brought his pipe up to his lips and put it in his mouth where he gnawed at the end. "But let's just go over a few of the finer details." He led Duncan down the path a little further.

That night, after his duty to the Inn was done, and Fitz had once again gained the favors of the barmaid, Duncan went to the room that the three of them occupied. Alex was there, reading the small book they had bought at a ransom's price by the light of a candle.

"Alex--" Duncan began and went to be by his side. "I have something difficult to say to you."

Alex's expression went blank and the candle flame's reflection danced in his wide-open eyes. "Yes?" he asked cautiously.

Duncan rocked back on his heels. He had to start slow, build up to it. He'd been practicing the words all day; he had to make sure he didn't ruin this. "In people's lives, sometimes they discover that they feel things," he began and when Alex didn't hop up and run away, he went on, "and they want to tell others what it is, but it can be very difficult for them. And the longer they wait, the harder it becomes."

"Yes," Alex said meekly.

"And I want you to know that after what I have to say, that whatever you tell to me, I will understand it." Duncan paced back and forth. "You are very, very dear to me, and I would never go against your wishes. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Duncan…." Alex burst into tears and threw himself at Duncan, sobbing. "Oh, oh, how did you ever find out? I can't believe you don't h-hate me for it!" He sniffled and choked on a breath before crying all the harder.

Stunned, Duncan stood there. He patted Alex's back and shoulder and tried to murmur comforting words. He tried reviewing his own words to see what they might have held. But by the time Alex had finally calmed again, Duncan was still confused.

"Alex," he began very carefully, "I don't presume to understand exactly what has upset you…perhaps if you would tell it from the beginning?"

Alex sniffled and rubbed his nose against his sleeve. "Of course. It would be best to be plain. I just--well, you must see how awful this all is."

Duncan patted him on the shoulder again, and wondered if there still might be an opportunity for him to try plighting his troth or if that was done and gone, best to save for some other time. "It is all very…perplexing," he finally said. "From the beginning?"

"It all began with Papa, of course," Alex said. "He wanted me to marry that horrible man."

"Man!"

"Yes! You saw him yourself. The day you first helped me. He was on the lead horse." Alex shuddered. "Can you imagine being wedded to such as him?" He looked at Duncan with large pleading eyes and Duncan thought perhaps he should hunt down this vile man and make sure that no betrothal would ever occur. "Well, I decided it would not be my fate. I stole clothes from my brother. He's younger than I and the fit was close. I took a knife from the kitchen and cut my hair and burned it in the fire so that no one would know."

"Cut your hair?" Duncan reached up and threaded his fingers through Alex's soft hair.

"Yes, I had to, otherwise no one would believe I was a boy." Alex reached up to touch his own hair. "I don't actually miss it, can you believe? It was such a trouble; I quite like it short. Although if I'm to be a girl again, I would have to grow it long." There was a long sigh. "And as soon as darkness fell, I ran. I didn't have much, and I didn't want to take anything lest Papa call me a thief."

"Alex?" Duncan stared hard at the young man in front of him. The hair was still as dark as night, and the eyes a warm brown, and the nose a bit too small for a proper man's face…and suddenly the whole face transformed. Delicate chin. Wide set eyes. Ne'er a hint of any beard on that smooth cheek. He suddenly felt quite ridiculous. "What's your real name, then?"

"Alexandriana Antonia Amorello." Alex gave a gracious lady-like bow. "Sir."

A girl. He'd fallen in love with a girl. Well, she had been dressed as a boy, that was entirely true, but she was a girl. He wasn't going to need all of the confusing information that Fitz had provided him with after-all. And then another thought crept into Duncan's mind: when Alex had been a lad and not a lady, he and Fitz had…. Duncan felt his face warm. There would be no more of that sort of language or careless wearing of clothes, or lack there-of. His face grew even warmer as he remembered the raucous story Fitz had told just the other night, and how it had included-- He gulped, and vowed to make sure Fitz told absolutely no more of his stories. At least not where Alex would hear.

"Duncan, you've helped me so much already, I daren't ask for anything more, but there is just one thing that I must please request of you." She clutched at his hands with hers.

"Ask," Duncan managed to say.

"When I left Papa, I was going someplace--"

Duncan's heart sank, he knew what came next. "To the one that you love?"

"Yes, oh, yes, you will help me then?"

"Let me just go and find Fitz, and we'll see what we can do."

Once again Duncan found Fitz in the chambers of the barmaid. This time, however, the barmaid gave him the unceremonial shove out the door. "Come back in the morning, love," she told him. "Fitz can solve all your problems then. Tonight--" she winked at him conspiratorially "--he's solving my problems." The door was closed and barred.

Duncan went back to their own room and discovered that Alex had fallen asleep on the one bed. Tired, he started to pull off his own clothes when he remembered the new set of circumstances and pulled them back on again. He looked longingly at the bed, then went and spent the night in the stables.

In the morning, he collected Fitz from the barmaid's chamber and pulled him aside. Once again, they walked the path away from the Inn.

"Am I to understand, MacLeod, by our walking out here on this lonely goat path at this ungodly hour of the morning--when I should still be warm in bed but am instead out here in these drafty breezes--that you failed in your attempt at seduction?"

Duncan sputtered, "There wasn't even an attempt--"

"He rejected your advances out of hand!" Fitz looked aghast.

"There were no advances--"

"Well, there certainly wouldn't be with an attitude like that," Fitz interrupted. "You've got to think positive. Woo him. At least try to kiss him."

"Her!" Duncan spun in a circle, looking at the sky pleadingly before looking back to Fitz. "Her!" At Fitz's look of utter incomprehension, Duncan took a long, slow, deep breath and tried again. "Fitz, there's been an item of interest that you should be aware of."

"And what might that be?"

"Alex is…well, he's a girl."

Fitz stared at him with a hard expression. "A girl? You say he's a girl? You're sure of this?"

"Yes."

Fitz grinned. "Then your seduction did go as planned!"

"Fitzcairn!"

Fitz waved down the outburst. "Female?" Fitz tapped his chin thoughtfully and Duncan nodded. "A girl, then. Most unusual. Humph. Well, then, what's next?"

"He says…I mean, she says that she's in love already with someone and was initially planning on going there directly. Before she met us on the road. She's asked that we help her travel there now."

"A traveling life for us again," Fitz said. "Where are our fates taking us?"

"There's a noble family not far from here, part of the House of Alsina, and wealthy. She's requested we take her there. There is a daughter in the house known for her piety, and Alex says that she believes the daughter will take her on as a ladies' attendant." He paused. "Her love is at the estate, she says," he finished sadly.

Fitz nodded. "I've heard of this daughter. Sophia, I believe. She contemplates and prays. And has both an indulgent father as well as doting older brothers." He stood and started to walk away, then stopped and turned back with a look. "Already in love, eh?"

"She says so."

"How's your heart?"

Duncan tried to smile, but it sort of creaked about on his face. "It'll mend."

They spoke with the Inn Keeper--who was sad to see them go--and gathered their things and set off on the road.

"You made a good lad," Fitz commented as they walked. "Very convincing."

Alex looked sheepish, but smiled. "I never meant for the ruse to go on for so long." A distant look passed over her face. "Although after it did, I wondered if it might be kept up for even longer."

"Perhaps." Fitz shrugged. "Although your youth helped along the impression. As you grew older, you would have seemed an oddity."

"You truly think?"

"My word upon it," he said, then added, "but this from the mouth of a man who had the sheep's wool pulled over his vision. The ewe's wool and called it ram."

Duncan groaned; Alex giggled; they all continued walking.

When they finally reached their destination--that of the villa of the House of Alsina--Duncan found himself searching out the faces of every boy and man they passed. Did their eyes linger upon Alex's face too long? Was their greeting too pleasant, or perhaps toned not right? He suspected each of them of being the one that held Alex's favor, and berated himself for his futile envy. He couldn't have her heart unless he broke another's first, but still it stung him.

They called at the estate, explaining that they had traveled to see the gracious Sophia. Granted entrance, they were instructed to circle to the rear of the villa where Sophia was contemplating in the gardens.

In the gardens they found Sophia sitting quietly. She rose to greet them, smiling. Duncan found her most beautiful. Her hair was the rich brown of a dark olive, and her eyes were deep set and tended to make him feel as though he weighed double when she looked upon him. A small woman, he thought he could flip her upon his shoulder and nary be the slower in a footrace.

"What has happened?" she asked, reaching out to touch Alex's shortened hair. "This is all so strange."

Alex clasped her hands. "Oh, Sophia. So much has happened, I hardly know where to begin."

"Well, come inside first," Sophia responded. "We'll make you presentable while we talk." She focused her clear-gaze upon Duncan and Fitz. "I'll have some wine brought out, if you gentlemen would not mind to wait here?"

"Oh, here'll be just fine," Duncan said.

Sophia nodded to him and took Alex's hand and led her gently into the house. It was some time before they returned, but Sophia was true in her hospitality, and wine was brought out.

"This is the life, MacLeod," Fitz said as he sipped at the wine. "We should find some nobleman to work for. This sleeping at the Inns is not for the likes of us. We should have soft feather pillows and silks, and drink wine such as this every night."

"I thought you liked barmaids." Duncan took a sip of his own wine. It was very good wine, but he couldn't help but think that it was a touch bitter.

"Oh, I do. But there's more to life than barmaids." He sipped at the wine and smacked his lips. "Like rich dowager Duchesses. And the beautiful daughters of rich dowager Duchesses--" Which was when Sophia and Alex returned, and caused Fitz to suddenly have a coughing fit to cover his words.

Duncan thumped him on the back. Then he looked up and his throat constricted. No longer was it Alex, but he could see the lovely Alexandriana. She looked at him with her beautiful dark, wide-set eyes and smiled shyly. He went to her and took her hand in his and kissed the back.

"Oh, Alexandriana, it was a shame for you to hide yourself as a lad."

Fitz was right next to him, kissing her other hand. "For once, I agree with MacLeod, my lady. Flowers pale beside you."

Sophia cleared her throat to catch their attention. "Alexandriana will be staying here with me. She's explained about the situation with her family, and I've taken her on as an attendant." She smiled. "So you need not worry about her safety. I thank you both for bringing her here."

It was a dismissal if he'd ever heard one, but it only made him a little sad. Alex was in a safe place and would be cared for. He and Fitz bowed to the two beautiful ladies.

"If you ever have need of us--"

"I'll run straight away to you and hide in the bushes!" Alexandriana called out and gave a little farewell wave of her hand.

They left the gardens, and were about to depart the estate when Duncan turned to Fitz, suddenly remembering. "Fitz! We never saw her young man whom she loved! We need to go back. What if he's a boor? What if he's terrible?"

Fitz laughed. "I don't think we'll have need to worry for that, laddie." He pointed back towards the gardens. "Look for yourself."

Duncan frowned, but followed where Fitz was pointing. Just through the gate, he could see that Sophia and Alexandriana were facing each other, holding hands. How he could have ever mistaken Alexandriana for a boy, he would never know, for standing there in her dress, she was as radiant as the sun. As he watched, Sophia stood on her toes and kissed Alexandriana, and it was anything but chaste. He blinked and swung around to stare at Fitz.

"You knew!"

Fitz laughed. "Come on, MacLeod. Let's go find someone else to teach us our letters."


End file.
